Jacob Grimes season 2-3
by Time of change
Summary: Bio: season 2 the group find a farm, but the events of season 1. have claimed the group can Jacob Grimes be normal. Bio: season 3 the threat of the humans is still at Large can Jacob Grimes be true to himself plus leave a review a like or a follow that would be cool. Now rated M becuase it's the walking dead
1. Chapter 1

Jacob grimes book- season 2-3

My names Jacob Grimes I am a average skinny but muscly kid. Age 16

"Dad we've got a problem up a head!" Said Jacob. They stopped because of the parked cars. On the highway.

"It's a graveyard." Said T-dog he looked at the burnt cars on the road.

"Let's stop besides the Rv out of gas." Said Dale. The group got out to stretch there legs.

"We should take I look around for supplies." Said Lori.

"Yes thats a good idea mom." Said Jacob they looked around for some more supplies.

"Look Jay I've found knifes and blades this can be useful." Said Carl.

"Dad look." He placed the knife bag on the car front.

"Let's have a look at later in okay little brother." Said Jacob.

"Dale, what's up?" Said Jacob.

"Walkers." Said Dale. Rick placed Jacob under the car to protect him then the others the walkers left them. But two chased after Sophia.

"Sophia." Said Carol. Her face played with fear he saw Rick his dad going into the dense woods. It was a while till Rick get back but no Sophia. The group looked heartbroken.

"Look we will go into the Jacob stay here of she comes back, stay with T-dog as well as Dale." Said Rick.

"Yes okay dad I'll will do what Sophia, will she come back alive. Please we can't lose anymore of our friends." Said Jacob.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back. Just stay here with Dale and T-dog, Daryl's gone with Andrea." Said Rick to his child.

"Okay dad I will I love you." Said Jacob.

"Okay love too." He left him with Dale.

"So we are alone in on the hunted highway." Said Jacob.

"Yes we should go, leave go to the coast. We can have a better chance." Said T-dog.

"Are you Okay?" Asked Jacob.

"We are all dead, look at us Sophia dead. This is a lost course." Said T-dog.

"Hole crap, is that a cut on your arm." Said Jacob.

"Yes I cut it on the car when the walkers attack." Said T-dog.

"Daryl, any luck on finding her?" Asked Sophia.

"No, we've looked everywhere but no sign of her going to look." Said Daryl.

"Here look at T-dog, arm you drugs to sort that out?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes from Merle's stash, take this." Said Daryl. Andrea was with them. They walked back into the forest looking for Sophia.

"It's getting dark, they are been out there. For sometime." Said Jacob. It was getting cold.

"We're are the others still not back yet?" Asked Daryl. He looked at Jacob who was still on top of the RV.

"No I've not seen them since this afternoon." Said Jacob.

"Any luck on Sophia, better be good news." Said Jacob.

"No will try again in the morning." Jacob went to inspect T-dogs arm to see if he was all right.

"He needs a Doctor and soon." Said Jacob.

"Yes he does it rank cut." Said Daryl. He looked up to see Glenn coming out of the woods.

"It's Carl he's been shoot this is Maggie, she owns a farm outside from here please come quick." Said Glenn.

Jacob was thinking "shit not Carl." He followed Glenn. Along with T-dog they arrived at the farm but this was going to be a long night.

During the night it was long a tough. Jacob was sitting outside the Greene family farm.

"Your brother going to be fine." Said Maggie.

"I hope so, he's my stupid brother." Said Jacob.

"Let's hope Shane and Otis come back with stuff." Maggie saw the van and Shane stood out from the van but no Otis.

"We should not tell Patricia, we need her for the surgery. I'll keep you posted good night Jacob, there's a spare bed for you." Said Hershel.

"Um thank you." Said Jacob.

He got up to go to the room. He found a young girl on the landing of the stairs.

"The names Beth, goodnight." She left him before heading to bed


	2. New start

The next morning the group had a small funeral for Otis. Jacob saw Beth, she had a boyfriend called Jimmy who had a brief chat with, Jacob was with Andrea and T-dog he was looking for Sophia. He whistled to Andrea and T-dog.

He got out back he looked at he had a gun with some ammo with, he click his ammo into the gun. He had silencer on it.

"This way." Said Jacob they walked a bit further on, he saw tracks there. It must mean Sophia must have come through there.

They walked till he saw two walkers he stabbed one, then hit one in the head.

"Nothing I think we should head back." Said Andrea. Jacob put a blue ribbon on the tree branch. Saying they've been there.

Jacob went back to the camp. He saw Glenn on a horse with Maggie for company.

He went to see his mom. He was by Carl's side crying, he went inside to see her. He hated seeing his own mother. In so much pain.

"Hershel did the surgery last night, of it was not for Hershel. He would be dead by now, and poor Patricia." Said Lori.

"Look I know it's tough, but he will pull through. I'll say thank you to Hershel." Said Jacob.

He found Hershel. Eating some food that Beth made, he gave him a smile.

"Hello sir, I just came to say thank you for saving my brother life." Said Jacob.

"Your welcome he's not out of the woods yet." Said Hershel.

"Had a bit of trouble?" Asked Hershel. Seeing the blood on his shirt.

"Yes noting I can't handle." Said Jacob.

"I am busy at the moment, I need a word with your dad about something." Said Hershel.

He walked away from. He went straight to his dad. He was his uncle Shane he was not sure about his uncle, he saw having a kiss with his mom. And did not trust him.

"So have you surcharge you area?" Asked Rick. He looked at his son.

"Yes, not found her yet." Said Jacob.

"Well will take a break for now." Said Rick.

"O dad Hershel wants a word about something important." Said Jacob.

He left to see if Glenn was back he was in the RV. He was smiling at himself, like something had happened.

"What's so funny." Asked Jacob.

"I've had sex with Maggie it just happened, and it was incredible. But please don't tell anybody." Said Glenn.

"Your secrets safe with mate, just promise me no secret hookups." Said Jacob.

He left him in the RV. He saw uncle Shane with his mom. He felt angry and wanted to kill him, the rage was forming by clenching his fists together. He walked towards the barn, then he found a tree and punched it square in the middle. I little bit blood came of his knuckles.

"Hello is anyone there?" Asked a female voice. He looked up to see Beth climbing down the ladder.

"Hi." Said Jacob. Beth blushed when he said hello. But walked away from to see her boyfriend he gave him wave.

But the question was what was she doing in the barn?

Please leave a review for this story or a like what are you thinking about season 5, pretty good so far and wheres Beth. Do you want to see Jacob and Beth together in season 3 or not at all. Suggestions are welcome.

But please leave a review, like, follow, or a suggestion like a said.


	3. Trust

Beth was inside her room she saw Jacob, walking around the barn. Shit she walked to see him.

"Can I help you?" Asked Beth. She saw the marks on his hands.

"Yes the barn why were you inside, something I should no about?" Asked Jacob.

"No just stay away from it isn't non of your business, it's my dad's barn not yours!" Said Beth.

"Sorry I was just being nosey. The names Jacob by the way." Said Jacob

"Beth Greene, listen I've got to go back to the house so I'll see you later on." Said Beth.

He saw how attractive she was. But she had a boyfriend so that will never happen. The day went on as Jacob was even more bored. He found himself with Jimmy.

"Hay man listen I saw talking to my girlfriend earlier on, anything interesting I should no about?" Asked Jimmy. Jacob was no holding his ground on the subject.

"No mate we are just friends hanging out." Said Jacob

"We've been having romantic problems lately, I want to talk things to the next level but she's to afraid to." Said Jimmy

"She a women man, she's bone to be afraid of that man just take things slow. I've not got a girlfriend myself, but if I were you don't rush it." Said Jacob being helpful

"Thanks man listen sorry about your brother, Otis did not mean to shoot him it was a accident." Said Jimmy.

"My brother is tough justice my dad, so yes he will be tough don't worry about it." Said Jacob

Rick was talking to Hershel about letting the group stay on the farm. It was helpless process but he need to try to talk to him about it,

"How's my son doing?" Asked Rick

"He's doing okay Rick he will pill through, what will your group do after he pulls threw will move on?" Asked Hershel.

"I was hoping we could have a chat about that, could we stay here. We can pull our wight we can contribute to your farm." Said Rick.

"No Rick I am letting you in here out of the kindness of my heart being a christen and all, I don't trust you nor you group around my family." Said Hershel.

"i understand that sir, but please it's dangerous out there I've got two sons you've got two daughters, if your like me then you will give us a chance." Said Rick.

"Yes I do understand about children sir but your group is strong they can handle anything, that's thrown at them I am sure once Carl is better I want you gone by the end of the week." Said Hershel.

He opened the door so Rick can back to his group. He saw his son with Dale fiddling with some wires in the Rv. He waved his son over.

"Listen I've talked with Hershel about letting us stay hear, it's not looking good I am working on it I've got one thing to ask of you son?" Asked Rick.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Rick to Jacob. He passed for a moment not sure what to think of that question but he loved his dad more then anything, he did not think of him as a bad guy. Unlike his uncle Shane.

"I trust you dad, listen I've found something out. I think moms been sleeping with Shane." Said Jacob

"Are you sure son?" Asked Rick.

"Yes I saw them kissing back in Atlanta,in the CDC I wanted to kill him. But I am better ms that him right?"

Asked Jacob.

"Yes you are son don't ever think your not." Said Rick. He saw Andrea on top of the Rv with her sniper rifle she was looking for walkers.

"Rick look!" Said T-dog he. The group ran into action till he saw Daryl looking worse for ware. Rick pointed his gun at him.

"If you wanted to shoot me do it already!" Said Daryl. Then there was a loud boom.

"No!" Said Rick. He was signalling to Andrea that it was Daryl.

"Dad is that walker ears?" Said Jacob.

"We don't tell Hershel what we saw okay." Said Rick. The walked back to the house till T-dog said something.

"Hay guys is this Sophia doll?" Asked T-dog

So they found the doll in the next chapter- Jacob talks to Hershel about religious beliefs and the walkers, plus he gets a little closer to Beth and Maggie. And Rick finds out that Lori pregnant


	4. Dinner talk

Jacob was looking for Hershel. He found him his house still reading the bible he was marking veers in the bible.

"Sir can I have a word about God and stuff, I think God testing us don't you think." Said Jacob.

"Yes I think he's testing us young man, I believe that once your brother. Is recovered you will be stronger then ever." Said Hershel.

"What if we not stronger sir I've witnessed a sin, it's complicated you see, what if you sore you family members doing something they shouldn't." Said Jacob

"I am not a consoler son I am religious man." Said Hershel. Lori came he saw his was upset about something it was eating him alive.

"Is my my son bothering you?" Asked Lori.

"No.. No he's a pleasure, but I can use your help with dinner. That your group is cooking tonight." Said Hershel. He nodded he saw that his mother had a worried look on his face. She left to find Shane.

He found him looking at maps. Still looking for Sophia.

"I think Jacob, knows I saw him talking to Hershel. He was upset about something." Said Lori

"I saw him he looked like he was about to cry. Look you think there's still a chance for us but there's not. I love Rick, what happened between us was a mistake." Said Lori.

"Look what if I can talk to Jacob. He just seen a trick of the light." Said Shane. Lori was not impressed by that comment.

"Are you calling my son a lier." Asked Lori.

" Looks it's over, like I said back in Atlanta don't look at me don't talk to me nor my son." Said Lori. She left him to go back to Hershel's house to see Jacob chopping carrots and taking to Beth and Maggie. About something he went to go check on Carl.

"I'll go and see Carl to see he's all right." Said Jacob. He went to see his mom he didn't hate his mom. But he was just disappointed in her.

"how's he doing?" Asked Jacob. Bending down to see him he was wearing how sheriffs hat. His dad gave him the badge he's waring it with pride.

"He's slowly waking up he's been asking, for you he adores you Jacob. And he's a good person." Said Lori

"Well I am very person mom must get that from my dad." Said Jacob.

"The dinners coming along nicely, Beth and Maggie are really nice." Said Jacob.

"Always had the eyes on the ladies, you know Beth's got a boyfriend right?" Asked Lori.

"Yes I am fully aware of that Jimmy he's a nice guy. Maggie she's older not my type." Said Jacob.

"Break my heart why don't Mr. Grimes listen Beth's been asking for help with the chicken can you help her?" Asked Maggie.

"How can I say no to that." Said Jacob. He left to with his new found friends. The dinner was done in record time according to Maggie they placed the table. Patricia got the others; the food smelled wonderful.

Jacob and Carol went to see Daryl he was asleep in his bed.

"Hay dinner ready, listen I just wonted to say thank you that's was a real breakthrough what you did we could find her any day now I can fell it in my bones." Said Jacob he left to join the others.

Lori was still worried over Carl. Jacob sat next to Glenn and Maggie while Shane sat next to Rick. Lori made her appearance.

The group ate in pure silence it's not like your typical Sunday dinner. It was very hard to talk about the day's events knowing your eating with strangers.

"So does anyone knows how to play the guitar, Dale found a pretty cool one out on the highway." Said Glenn.

"Come on somebody got to play?" Asked Glenn. They group still ate in pure silence.

"Otis did." Said Patricia

"Yes and he was very good." Said Hershel. After dinner Jacob saw Carl he was asleep still.

He sat down next to him after Hershel did the life changing surgery to save him. He was prying like crazy to save his little brother from death.

"Jacob it's time for bed now I'll let you know if he wakes up okay come on now." Said Lori.

He walked to the tent. And the first thing he did was go to bed he placed the sleeping bag over his body before going to bed hoping to the days the day they find Sophia

Do you want Beth and Jacob to get together or not or do you want them to stay as friends ECT. Or does anybody want to creat a character for this story like a girl character for Jacob then please leave a review it would help and you would be awsome readers too


	5. Barn destroyed

It was not long till Daryl recovered from his shooting experience. Daryl greeted him with a grunt. He walked towards the barn he was like a man on a mission still not found Sophia. Jacob saw Shane he was with his mom and dad, he saw him talking about stuff. It was nice morning on the farm, Beth and Jimmy were up to something more couple stuff.

Glenn got the attention of the group. It was hard for Glenn he liked Maggie a lot. But he can't disown his own family. He saw Dale nodding at him like he was indicating something was wrong indeed.

"So guys the barns full of walkers." Said Glenn. The group looked in shock, Jacob inspected the barn. There was nothing wrong it.

"The barn is airtight. They aren't going to get out." Said Jacob. He looked over to see the group tension was very bad indeed. Shane was becoming a bad influence on the group.

"Look, listen I think it we cut our losses and move on." Said Shane.

"We can't go yet we still not found Sophia." Said Carol The group had enough of Shane's attitude.

"look we can't go yet uncle Shane Sophia. Still out there, Daryl found a doll we are real close." Said Jacob.

"You found a doll, that's all you found! She still could be dead." Said Shane.

"This is wasted effort." Said Shane.

"Hay you listen here you son of bitch!" Said Jacob. Rick pulled his son back.

"We are close, I'll prove it you okey." Said Jacob. Then there was a loud boom on the door as the walkers where trying to get out of the barn.

Jacob was angry and frustrated with his uncle Shane. He saw him kissing his mom and he hated him so much. He found a different tree and started punching it till his hands where all bleeding. This was hell for him.

"Jay we need a brief conversation okay Said Rick. He noticed his son hands all bloody and scratched.

He remembered at the gun lessons how angry he was with Shane.

"I saw uncle Shane kissing. I didn't know he was having a affair with her I am sorry dad." Said Jacob. He was torn, he was upset and angry and betrayed by his uncle Shane he doesn't know about her mother being pregnant.

"Listen your mom pregnant, I was hoping that you could not tell Carl, I am working on deal with Hershel. Maybe we can stay here." Said Rick.

"What if we can't stay here? Carl's all better now, so we've got to go." Said Jacob.

"Everything, going to be okay son. Besides your going to be a brilliant big brother." Said Rick.

"Yes I will how did you did know about it?" Said Jacob.

"I found the pills in our tent she was going to abort the baby, but she wants to keep it." Said Rick.

He left to see Hershel won last plea with him.

"Hershel can I have a word." Said Rick.

Hershel stopped reading the bible. He remembered the talk with Jacob about God the day before.

Then he saw Rick. He was very protective of his family.

"Look you said you can't kick us out there a death sentence if you send back out there." Said Rick.

"Look like I said your group are strong enough to cope with anything." Said Hershel.

"Look,my wife she's pregnant. Please I can't give birth on the road." Said Rick.

"I saw on the broadcasts the things but I've heard about Atlanta and the CDC." Said Hershel.

"Look things are much worse than before, there's death on every corner I've lost my sons once I don't want to lose them again." Said Rick he left feeling frustrated not getting anywhere.

A few hours later Jacob was Beth just talking. He saw everyone else joining in to Jimmy arrived he sat down next Maggie, she joked with Glenn about smashing a egg on his hat this was pleasant day; till he saw Shane with the bag of guns. That was enough.

"Hay uncle Shane, listen this not your call." Said Jacob then he saw his dad dragging a out walkers.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane he rushed out to see this betrayal he told Lori that he can protect Lori and Jacob and Carl from the horrors of this world. Nowadays the perfect record time to upstage Rick.

"what's this are you kidding me!" Said Shane.

"Rick why do your people have guns?" Asked Hershel.

"Let's get them back, into the barn then we can talk." Said Hershel

"Okay listen Hershel, if you think they are living breathing people. Then how come they can do this." Said Shane. He fired his pistol and fired at the undead man-Lori pulled her sons back.

"Shane stop! Please don't do this." Said Rick.

"Look he keeps coming back! Why does he do that?" Asked Shane.

"Shane that's enough!" Said Rick. Shane walked towards. The walker.

"your right man enough is enough." Said Shane he fired the gun at the walker that Hershel wa holding he was in pure shock. Jimmy was holding Beth.

"Enough looking for a little girl, enough walkers in the barn, enough I am talking about fight for survival, I am talking about right here right now! Said Shane.

Shane smashed open the door with a pix-axe

"Shane please don't do this brother!" Said Shane.

"Hershel!" Said Rick. He opened the door and slammed the door encouraging the walkers to step out from the darkness of the barn. The walkers came out the group began to shooting at them. Glenn asked Maggie if he could help out in way.

The stopped shooting and the group just stood there. Then he saw something coming. Sophia came out of the barn, then he saw her coming out of the barn. Carol came running towards her she was already zombified her life was over Jacob walked slowly towards her pointed his gun and fired it then the girl was dead

please leave a review it would be awesome.


	6. Putting things right part one

As Beth walked towards her mother that was dead, Jacob was looking at his dad like he did something wrong. Rick placed a hand his son shoulder. It was heartbreaking to see.

"Mom?" Asked Beth. She wondered over to her dead mom she was wondering if she was still alive. Then she came alive. She reached out kill Beth, but Jacob killed her his gun freeing Beth.

"Hay man did you know?" Asked Shane he was angry at them about Sophia.

"Did you know, hay! I am talking to you!" Said Shane.

"Look Otis rounded them up in the barn, that's all I know I am sorry okay!" Said Hershel.

Shane looked like he was about to hit him but Maggie stepped in.

"haven't you done enough!" Said Maggie

"I want you off my farm!" Said Hershel. Jacob walked away from his dad he did what was what he had to do. He wondered where Daryl was he had his own tent away from everyone. Prefect place to hide from your troubles.

"Daryl, I was wondering can I live here. My family have been a pain. And my uncle Shane been." Said Jacob.

"Sure, two rules don't talk to me and don't touch my stuff!" Said Daryl. Lori went to see where her son was he was cleaning his gun

"Hay what are you doing up here?" Asked Lori.

"Hiding from you." Said Jacob.

"Look you did the right thing okay, nobody hates you right now. Your brother needs you I need you so does your dad." Said Lori.

Jimmy came approaching the camp. He face was white as a ghost then he saw Jacob there he was upset about something he had that look of guilt.

"It's Beth." Said Jimmy. He went to see her she was like as white as a sheet. Jacob saw for the first time how his actions has put one of his friends in coma like state.

"How long?" Asked Jacob. He released just he wanted to say sorry to Beth.

"For about fifteen minutes." Said Patricia

"Well I'll leave you to it there's nothing I can do to help you." Said Jacob. He left and walked back to the camp. Where he couldn't hurt any more of his friends and he's out the way. He ignored his mothers instructions about spending time with his brother.

"Hungry?" Asked Daryl. It was smoked squirrel not to his taking a nap would do the trick.

Lori went to see Rick her husband. He was getting into the car to retrieve Hershel.

"You can't go Rick, your sons needs you Jacob's in some sort of mental state, he needs you. Your his farther you should talk to him." Said Lori.

"Look I am looking for Hershel we can then discuss our son mental state, it's not even like he needs us. He's in Daryl's camp." Said Rick. Glenn came out of the house he talking to Maggie.

"I love you." Said Maggie to Glenn He turned away from her. Jacob arrived to help them.

"I am here to help get Hershel back I am doing this for Beth she's my friend, yes I've let her down but. This could be a start of putting things right." Said Jacob.

"Well if your sure your up for it?" Asked Rick.

"Yes I am up for it dad let's go." The group left to get Hershel. Jacob was playing was his shotgun. His choice of weapon.

"Maggie said that she loved I didn't say it back to her." Said Glenn.

"Hay it's okay we got enjoy these, little things. Plus we don't get to in this new world just enjoy it." Said Rick.

The drove to bar in question. Jacob opened the door to see Hershel heavily drinking.

"Hershel, it's us we come to get you back." Said Jacob.

"Really is because of Beth?" Asked Hershel.

"No It's Maggie too." Said Rick.

"Yes it true they need you, like i said we've got to two sets of kids. I'll do anything to protect them." Said Rick.

"When my wife died Beth's mother I robbed her of her grieving." Said Hershel.

"Look there's always been death, before all off this like cancer, deaths." Said Rick

"Please sir Beth's in a state. Maggie needs you, about what I did I did because it was the right thing." Said Jacob.

"Look I don't blame you for what you did, I blame myself because I am not a good farther to my girls." Said Jacob.

"the need you sir we are not leaving without you." Said Rick.

He was not getting anywhere with Hershel this time. But Jacob was pushing him to come home.

"My..my your alive." Said a voice.

"The names Tony, that's Dave. I thought you were dead but it looks your alive." Said David.

"We about to leave." Said Jacob.

"How about a drink?" Asked Tony.

"I am only seventeen." Said Jacob.

"What's your names?" Asked Tony. Looking at his new friends.

"The names Rick, that's Hershel and that's Glenn." Said Rick.

"Do you have a camp we can stay?" Said Tony.

"No we don't." Said Jacob.

"We just talking nothing's happening here okay." Said Tony.

"Well I am tell you we've got no camp." Said Rick.

"We then old macdonld had a farm." Said Tony.

"Wait do you have a farm?" Said Tony.

"No we've been on the road for a while." Said Jacob. Tony can tell he was lying.

"We you look healthy." Said Dave. The fat guy holding his gun.

"Look we've got a group, we can talk about strengthen our groups together."  
>Said Tony.<p>

"No where you going anyway?" Asked Jacob

"Nebraska." Said Tony.

"Well then you go, I've here from people it's a gold mine." Said Jacob.

"Well let's talk about this farm." Said Tony.

"Look I am sorry we are full up." Said Hershel.

"Do you have women on the farm?, we can protect them." Said Tony.

"No I don't think so." Said Jacob. He new what he was thinking.

"I think we should be going now, and Nebraska is were you heading." Said Rick.

"Fine one drink for the road?" Said Tony. He hopped over the bar. Rick and Jacob.

"How fast your draw?" Asked Jacob. He noticed his gun then. He pointed his gun at him and killed him along with Rick. The farther and son, smiled at one another knowing they did what they had to but Rick could see a change is his character. He was not a boy anymore but he's a man.


	7. Putting things right part two

As Jacob drove the car with a unwanted passenger. Jacob just survived a bar shoot out now he captured one of them taking him back to the farm.

Jacob slammed the door. Maggie rushed to Glenn. Then Hershel went to go see Beth it was a long night for them.

Jacob checked on Carl he was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Jacob went to see him. Jacob saw him wearing the sheriffs hat, while he had the golden badge.

"Want a trade?" Asked Jacob.

"No I am good what happened to you?" Asked Carl.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, listen about Sophia. I know it was important that found her. But I am sorry for what I did." Said Jacob.

"Don't be sorry you did what you had to do." Said Carl.

" He but she was you friend Carl, you can't just shut out thous feeling." Said Jacob

"What feelings? It's you that shoot her, why what were you trying to prove that your all grown up!" Asked Carl.

"No Carl, I was just upset that you were. Finding Sophia was like a beacon of hope for all us. But there's no happily ever after for any of us Carl." Said Jacob.

"What that's bull-there's going to be some happiness even for you, you meet a nice girl. Fall in love. Have kids someday you deserve all that." Said Carl.

"Well I want the same things for us Carl. But right now we have to be brave, we are sticking together no matter what. Because we are brothers." Said Jacob.

"Will come away from Daryl's tent then?" He asked him.

"Yes I will brother. I was only there so that I did not hurt anymore of my friends." Said Jacob.

Lori said that Beth was waking up and Beth wanted to see him, he wasn't sure why after killing her undead mother in that way.

"Beth you wanted to see me?" Asked Jacob.

"I don't blame you for what happened you did the right thing. You saved my dad, and myself so I thank you." She placed her head on the pillow.

"Thanks I guess, I've got to go but I hope you will be okay Beth Greene." Said Jacob.

"Thank you Jacob Grimes." She smiled before leaving her.

He was putting things right between himself and his family but first he went collect some wildflowers for Sophia's grave. Jacob collected white, red, yellow, flowers. After he placed it on the freshly dug grave. He smelled them still smelled fresh despite the apocalypse.

"Sophia... I am sorry we didn't find alive, I hope you're up there in haven. With Amy, and the rest. Your mothers really missing you, I am missing you I am putting things right. I'll keep a eye on your mother that's a promise. I hope we can see one another some day." He placed the flowers on the grave. He left to join the others to deal with one important issue.


	8. Saving a life

As Beth slowly recoverd from her shock, Jacob was making sure she was all right making regular visits to her. Jimmy was trying to help her but nothing was working. Jacob found Carol by her daughter grave. That's all he do was watch her he promised Sophia, that he would watch over her. Maggie was with Glenn as usual, his dad was gone with Shane to drop of Randal, that kid that he saved from being shoot or eaten by walkers.

"Hay Jacob." Said T-dog. He was happy to see him they talked sometimes.

"Hay, listen we've been through a lot have we. But there something I should ask of you." Said Jacob.

"Sure what is it?" Asked T-dog.

"Carol, I am worried about her. Fiding her daughter was important, now she's dead. It's like she's not herself." Said Jacob.

"Hay man, she's been through a hell of a lot. Don't worry about it, she will be okay." Said T-dog.

Jacob went back to see Jimmy he was having a tough time himself he saw him as a friend giving him advice.

"Hay mate, how's Beth is she okay. I've herd she's been akward." Said Jacob.

"Can you help?" Asked Jimmy. At that point, Andrea came out she told Jacob that Beth wanted to kill herself after witnessing her mothers death. It was all to much for her.

"Jay, can you help her? I am her sister. But there's so much you can do. Please just talk to her." Said Maggie.

"Sure leave it to me." Said Jacob. Andrea hid the knife from Beth. Jacob went to see Beth. She looked so destroyed and lost.

"Beth, you can't do this. Your just giving up! I know it's tough. But it does get better, please just don't make the biggest mistake of your life." Said Jacob.

"What life! Your saw what happened! That balled man, he destroyed my family. And everything I know." Said Beth.

"You've not eaten, Beth you need to eat. Okay I am afraid for you." Said Jacob.

"Why?" Asked Beth.

"Because, I care about you. Not a romantic way but in friendship way." Said Jacob.

"I know that! But I can't fell anything anymore. After my mother died, I lost everything. She was my mother and you killed her!" Said Beth.

"Look I saved you, okay she was dead. I am sorry okay it gets better." Said Jacob.

"How does it?!" Said Beth.

"You know what! I think I came up here. To make a difference, but you know what forget it! You will never know fear like I do!" Said Jacob. He slammed the door.

"Your sister, is impossible. I tried but." Said Jacob

"I'll talk to her." Said Maggie. He left to he see Carl.

"What happened? You look awful, did you have a argument with Beth?" Said Carl.

"She thinks I am capable of killing. But I am not a killer, I am good man right?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes you are, screw Beth if she wants to kill herself. Then she should, it's her choice." Said Carl.

"It's not that simple, but I think she's. Lashing out to compaste her grving." Said Jacob.

"Jay I love you, your the best brother I've ever had. Your not a killer your my brother." Said Jacob.

He left but just then he heard Maggie calling him it was Beth. She tried to kill herself buy cutting her wrists.

"I am sorry!" Said Beth she was sobbing and holding her wrist.

After that Hershel. Took care Beth, Hershel went to go get Jacob.

"I am sorry, for what I said. Your not a killer. Because your my friend." Said Beth.

"I know I told, it's hard to begin with. But you've got to make room for the pain." Said Jacob.

Rick came back, he was bruised and battered. I bet he had a fight with Shane, he hated him for attacking his dad.

"Listen here, I was think about the baby. Maybe we can get a crib, milk bottles." Said Jacob.

"I think that's a good idea, but there's one thing I've got to do." Said Rick.

"What's that dad?" Asked Jacob.

"I've got to kill him, the boy he doesn't get to live." Said Rick.

"Then do it." Said Jacob.

**So Jacob is on the same par as his dad. But can Dale change the Grimes mind, plus Beth and Jacob get closer. But not in a romantic way. **


	9. Dale death

**So eight chapters, and still no reviews! Please review. And tell me what you think. **

Jacob was playing snap with Carl. Anything he could do to take his mind of the undead, Carl was thinking about that kid in the shed. But Jacob said to forget about it and let the grownups sort it.

"I am doing whatch on the kid. Can you take the watch, Jacob just for a bit?" Asked Shane. He folded the cards and and went to the shed.

"Hay man! Listen can a drink of water, please I am real thirsty." Said the boy.

"No, you sit there and shut up!" Said Jacob. Slamming the door of the shed.

"Look, I was surviveing with guys. Look if you can talk to you dad. And let me go." Said the boy.

Andrea came to relieve him from his duties. He walked to the barn to see his dad, he was making a rope. To kill him.

"Dad, is this the right thing? I know we said to kill him. But his he a threat." Said Jacob.

"Yes it's important, he's a danger to Carl, your mother and the baby." Said Rick.

"Okay if you need me I'll be around, okay dad." He left his dad.

He saw Beth standing on the porch of the house. She'd waved at him.

"Hay, listen are planning on killing the boy?" Asked Beth.

"Well it's in progress, but yes I thought you were bed bound, for a couple days?" Asked Jacob.

"I made a full recovery, I just want to give some advice. Don't kill the lad, set him free. Okay your kind man Jacob Grimes, please don't do this." Said Beth. The young female said to him.

"What if he comes back with his men, I can't let him hurt you. It's the right thing to do." Said Jacob.

"You ain't a killer, Jay just don't. You can be a good man what example will you set to Carl." Said Beth.

"well, I've... Got nothing to add, but you've got a point." She'd wink at him, before walking off.

During the day the group despitd, and even had a vote on how to deal, with him. But nothing happened, till Rick overpowered then by deciding to kill him.

Later on that night Rick took him to the barn, he pointed his gun till Carl was there.

"Do it dad." Said Carl. But Rick didn't kill him not infont of Carl, Jacob dragged him away. From the barn.

"What an earth! Are you doing, you shouldn't have witnessed that." Said Jacob.

"I just wanted to see, what it was like... To kill someone." Said Carl.

"what why?" Asked Jacob.

"I don't no." Said Carl. Later on Dale was on his walking in the dense grass. In the middle of the night, then there was a loud bang.

Everyone ran to his aid. But Dale cheat was roped open and he was dying.

"Hershel! Hershel! We've got to help him." Said Rick.

"Rick it's already to late, there's nothing I can do." Said Hershel.

"Somebody do something! He's all ready suffered." Said Jacob.

Rick pointed his gun at Dale but he couldn't do it. Then Daryl pointed his gun at Dale.

"I am sorry brother." Said Daryl then Dale was dead

**Please leave a review it would be awesome, to tell me what you think there will be a lot flirting between Jacob and Beth. In season 3 because of all the things that are happening with the group.**


	10. End-of-the-line

As Jacob was with the group. Walking towards a bunch of walkers. He stabbed them in the face. Because he was angry, that the walkers took over everything that he knows.

He was with T-dog, Andrea, Shane and Daryl. They killed the walkers. Because he was upset about Dale's death and how it left a huge whole in the group.

He returned to the group. It was still very sad Glenn was very upset about the whole thing.

"Hay, can I help out? Sorry about Dale. He was my friend as well," Said Jacob.

"We've got this. I think Beth was looking for you, it was something very important." Said Andrea.

"Okay, I will go see her as so as possible. I've got a lot on my plate, have you seen Carl anyway?" Asked Jacob.

Andrea pointed to the barn, Jacob went to see him he was upset about Dale too.

"Carl, mate is everything okay?" Asked Jacob.

"I...killed Dale it was my fault. I took the gun from Daryl's camp, I went into the woods. I found the walker but... I couldn't kill it." Said Carl.

"O...Carl it's not your fault. If you where trying to prove that you are brave. You are brave Carl." Said Jacob.

"But I am a coward, I let Dale die. And it was my fault, he was a good man. He didn't deserve that treatment." Said Carl. He climbed down the ladder to where he saw Shane

Later on he found Beth. Sitting on the chair and she was pleased to see him smiling at last.

"I've got something for you... It only a charm bracelet but I want you to keep it. It will keep was safe from this world," Said Beth.

"I don't have anything to offer you. But my thanks and my friendship. And we'll that's it." Said Jacob.

"I'll see you later on. My dad and your dad are drawing up plans, for the winter. It's going to be a long one." Said Beth.

"That is true. I remember the last winter, we had a bad snow storm." Said Jacob.

The group packed there stuff on there stuff. On the back of the vans. While Jacob helped Beth and Jimmy borad up the house.

"Now, listen you can have my bed till the baby is born at least." Said Hershel.

"I can't except that. You've all ready given us a home," Said Lori.

"Look my daughter and your son are friends. And I respect your son a awful lot. So it's no problem at all." Said Hershel.

"Thank.. You. That's very kind of you, I'll go set up now." Said Lori.

The group packed up. There things in storage areas. Beth and Jimmy and Jacob where talking in the other room.

"Okay, we set the kid free about. 30yards away from here, so he can cause any trouble." Said Rick.

"Do you think? You can handle that?" He asked Daryl.

"Yes that's okay I guess. Why don't you ask Shane?" Asked Daryl.

"Because, I need him here. Because it's complicated okay." Said Rick.

Shane was hammering some plywood on the windmill. Lori shouted at Shane about wanting to talk too him.

"Listen, I just want to say. I don't know how to thank you for what you have done, you risked everything to save us. I don't know who's baby this is. But I just wanted to say thank you," Said Lori.

Later on T-dog went to go and relase Randal. But he was shocked to discover that he was gone.

"Hay it's Randal he's gone!" Said T-dog

The group split up to find Randal. Jacob, Glenn Daryl. Where hunting him down. Till Randal jumped on Jacob. Jacob stabbed him in the skull.

"Hay, look at this his neck was completely. Snapped how's that possible?" Asked Glenn.

The walk back to the house. But Jacob had a bad feeling he walked in the opsite direction.

He saw his dad killing Shane. He was completely shocked and satisfied. That he is dead after all the things he's done.

"Dad!" Said Jacob. He was happy to see him. He was alive and Shane was dead.

"We found Randal, his neck was snapped. I think it was a trap," Said Jacob.

"Now son, listen about what you saw." Said Rick. Then he saw Carl he looked at then both. Then he saw the zombified Shane walking towards them. He pointed his gun. And he killed him with a all might bang!


	11. Farm gone

Rick, Carl Jacob walked towards the house the night was really cold. Jacob was wearing extra top with a jacket.

"Hey, listen you too about what you witnessed. I had no choice okay," Said Rick.

"I know, but how did Shane come back?" Asked Carl. Even Jacob was really confused about what he saw.

"Um, dad!" Said Jacob. He witnessed a herd of walkers coming towards them.

"O no!" Said Rick. They moved towards the barn. They slam the door shut. Theywere trapped within the barn.

"What do we do now?" Asked Carl. The crew looked around forttheir options.

"We, can set the barn on fire. It will create a distraction and kill a few walkers." Said Jacob.

"Good idea, Jacob Carl on top of the ladder O and Carl and Jacob I love you both." Said Rick.

They nodded. And they went up on top of the ladder. Rick put the barn on fire. Which was like a warbeaconeaconn to the rest of the group.

Lori saw the barn on fire. She was worried sick for her sons. She shtoedtor them but no response from them.

The group gathered their vehicles and took on the walkers. Hershel was defiant to the end. Lori tried to get Him leave, but leave, but Lori was dragged away.

Rick, Carl, Jacob arrives the Hershel fighters fighting of the walkers.

"Hershel , it's on it's time to go!" Said Rick.

"It's my farm! I'll die here!" Said Hershel.

"Hershel, it's me its over!" Said Jacob. As soon as Jacob said this. Hershel stopped Fighting, he looked at his farm. So many memories of rising his girls on the farm. And now the walkers have it.

They went back to the highway. Back to were their journey began. It was very ironic really. That they are back here.

Rick, your Rick your top priority now is to get your sons to safety." Said Hershel.

"Go where , therse now where to go!" Said Rick.

"I can't go without with out mom." Said Carl.

"Rick." Said Hershel. Looking how sad the boy was to risky. It was very wide in the open.

"What about the girls?" Asked Rick. "Are you going to go with out leave them?" Asked Rick.

"No, but I hered that the dead rouse , I thought God, had a different plan ." Said Hershel.

"Your a man of God! Have some faith, it'said Rick.

"Look,withouts time go with it with out mom." Said Jacob.

"No! We've got to wait! Have some faith!" Said Carl. Then he heard a car it was Lori she ran towards her sons.

"Daddy!" Said Maggie. Beth hugged her dad and Mseene.

"Jimmy, as anyone seen, Jimmy?" Asked Beth.

"No he was eaten, by the walkers sorry." Said Jacob "W need to go." Said Carol. Felling that there's dangour hear,

"Yea we should go thanks to these sick son of bitches!" Said Daryl. He fired his crossbow.

Lori talked to Rick he was upset about something.

"I killed Shane, he was banging on about how he can be a better farther to Jacob and Carl. I wanted him dead." Said Rick.

"Listen therse something else I need to tell you, we all infected." Said Rick.

"What are you saying? That when we die! We change back to thous!" Said Jacob.

"Yes." Said Rick being very blunt about it.

"Listen how long have you know?" Asked Glenn.

"Doctor Jenner, he told me at the CDC. He said that we all infected." Said Rick.

"Glenn told you about the walkers in the barn. It was for the goLook, ithe group." Said Jacob.

"Look it doesn't matter, we have to find a camp somewhere." Said Maggie.

"The coast, I've heard it's safe." Said T-dog. "But Jacob shot down , Saying it's stupid."

"Look we can camp there tonight." Said Rick. Night fell Beth and Jacob say next together while Maggie sat next to Glenn.

"We should go." Said Maggie.

"Go where we've got, nowhere to go!" Said Jacob.

"But, I don't feel safe with your dad. He kept that secret how many more does he have?" Asked Maggie.

"You won't to go then that's fine! Go! Therse a the door." Said Rick. He over heard Maggie talking. The group listen to what Rick what was he saying.

"Look, we've I've been through the worst type of mistakes, to be alive ! I've made mistakes but I did to keep us alive! I've killed My best friend for you people for crist sakes!" Said Rick.

He looked angry as he said. Then he looked at Carl he was upset by the news.

"Your sawYou way he threatened us!you want to leave theres door! Send me a postcards your sticking around then I'll tell you this!" This ain't a democracy any more!" Said Rick.

Rick and Daryl went of into the woods , but Jacob was very terrified indeed.


	12. Family torn apart

The winter was very hard for the group. But for the Grimes it was Lori lies tore the family apart Jacob couldn't trust his mum anymore, he spent most of time with Carol, or Daryl or Beth.

They found a house. They killed a few walkers inside, Carl found a tin of dog food. Rick threw it on the floor in disgust, knowing what they were reduced to.

T-dog whistled because he saw a few Walkers approaching them. The group left the house. The group sat around a van Hershel was saying they can't move Lori round because she was the most venerable one of the group. Daryl and Rick moved a bit further on till they found something.

"It's perfect." Said Rick.

The group bolted around the prison courtyard talking out most of the walkers. Taking the inside of the prison.

"We've not had this much space since the farm." Said Carol.

"I can finally in at last." Said Jacob.

Later on at the campfire Hershel was worried about Rick,

"That's the second time he's been ruined, if he's found a breach he must of found one by now." Said Hershel.

"Leave him be, he will come round." Said Jacob.

"Why don't you sing a song Beth not heard one in a while." Said Hershel.

Beth sang a song which Jacob never heard before, it was a nice song. Everyone came into the circle as the fire was still lit.

"Look, I now it's been a hard winter for us all. But this place it can be a gold mine, we can have food, water, medicine." Said Rick.

"In the morning we go in hand and hand." Said Rick.

Lori went over to Rick be he was very angry with her. In the morning the group led by Rick, Maggie, Daryl, T-dog. They killed the walkers allowing the others to come over.

"Is the cell block cleared?" Asked Jacob.

"Probably, we can check later on. We can check it later on?" Asked Rick.

"I am taking, the watchtower for now." Said Daryl. Beth found a cell.

"You can share the top bunk with my joy." Said Beth. She did have a crush on Jacob they have been friends for some time.

"Sorry, that's a bad idea." Said Jacob.

"What's going on here?" Asked Hershel.

"I was just saying goodbye." Said Jacob.

"Goodbye." He left the room, he was blushing a bit. So was Beth which Hershel saw.

Later on, the group found some prison gear. They were going to explore the Prison.

"Beth?" Asked Jacob.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Beth.

"Don't worry about your dad." Said Jacob.

"I am not worried he's tough." Said Beth.

"Well, he's going to be right." Said Jacob.

"Where's Carol?" Asked Jacob looks around for her, but couldn't find her.

"Why don't you fix things with your mom?" Asked Beth

"Because, you don't know things Besides, IE Beth. Besides, I can't trust her not after what she did." Said Jacob.

"What did she do?" Asked Beth.

"You won't believe if I told you." Said there.

Carl was there he looked at his brother and Beth he had a worried look on his face.

"It's Hershel, he's been in an accident." Said Carl


	13. A bond forming

Hershel was weiled in on stretcher he was bitten on the leg. Rick had to cut of because he would be infected other wise. Jacob was looking out for Beth because she was her freind, there was nothing romantic about.

"dad!" Said Beth. Beth was destoryed seeing her farther not moving. Jacob was doing his best to protect his freind "we should get some sheets like dressing to stop the bleeding." Said Jacob. Jacob guided Beth to rip up some beding for Hershel.

Maggie came in to see what they were doing.

"it's going be okay, if dad dies we going to fine." Said Maggie. Beth was it impressed by that commment she gave her a death look.

"why are you so keen to give up on him!" Said Beth.

"I am not givin up on him it's just been relastic that all even that the case and daddy does die. I am going to be okay, your going to be okay." Said Maggie.

"Why is Maggie acting so differently I know she's got Gleen but ws are family Jay." Said Beth.

"well she's coping in her own way. You shouldn't blame her so harshly Beth." He tore more sheets with Beth.

"So why Don't you talk to your own mother you hardly do any more." Said Beth.

"Because I can't, she had sex with my uncle Shane and now I can't tell if Judith my dad or my uncles." Said Jacob.

"Jay, I am so sorry I can't believe what I am hering does Rick no?" Said Beth. She played with her long blonde hair.

"yes that's why they are arguing so much." Said Jacob.

"there's always hope Jacob, your dads gotten us this far and for that I am great full." She placed a little kiss on Jacobs check.

Rick was dealing with the other prsionersnors insides the prsion. Jacob went out side with Carol and Glenn. They saw a walker that was growling at them trying to get at them but Jacob wasn't afrid of them anymore.

"are you crazy?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes, now that Hershel is out because he won't be able to deliver the baby I'll have to do it now besides its the right thing to do now." Said Carol.

"sure, if you want me to do it then I'll distract them okay." Said Jacob. Jacob whistled one of the walkers he admired Carol a lot because after the death of Sophia she's been a whole diffrent person and Daryl too was evolving to a completely different person as well.

"got it! Close the fence." Said Carol. Carol opened the walker guts fell out it was disgusting he wanted to threw up but it didn't work.

"thats vile." Said Jacob. He left because the smell was un breable to take in he found his mother waiting for him.

"you okay?" Asked Lori. She noticed that Beth and him a big bond that was getting close to him and her too

he walked from her becuase he couldn't stand being around her own mother.

"Look Jacob please I know screwed up but please. I just want to be a mum I love you and Carl please don't do this." Said Lori.

"Is the baby's Rick or uncle Shane's?" Asked Jacob.

"no, she or he is Rick's 100% you need to know that." Said Lori.

"let's hope." Said Jacob. Beth saw them he walked up to Jacob saying that her father was wake they left to see him. Rick came in he held Hershel's hand after that he left.

Jacob sat down on his bunk on his cell. He Wa tired after a long day he was happy he saw Heeshel alive but he couldn't help but notice that Andrea was still missing.


	14. The death of my mother

As the group celebrated the fact that Hershel was alive they found crutches for him to walk on. Jacob was clearing the prison with Daryl and T-dog. It was very messy work they burned the walkers outside to get rid of the smell. Jacob was happy becuase they found a home that the could live in.

"we've got this job next decorating. Where's the paint.?" Asked Jacob.

"no, paint but we've got a nother problem on our hands." There were two prisoners that survived Jacob's dads rath.

"I think that's close enough, that's deal you have your side ill have this side. O you can leave that's deal." Said Rick.

"please sir, we've tried moving bodies but more of thous things keep pushing throu. Please we can be valuable members to your group," Said the guy in the beard he didn't no his name but he didn't trust him.

"no that's the deal." Said Rick. He was beeing firm with his deal. Jacob went back inside he saw Beth singing some song. She had a lovely voice.

"Beth we've got a problem some people want to join us my dad said no, but I think we should give them a chance." Said Jacob.

"why, my religion teaches about peace and love; but I think we should give them a chance o by the way this charm you give me gave me good luck so thank you." Said Beth.

"well,I hope it gives you more hope, some day." Said Jacob.

"jay, thank you.." Said Beth.

"your welcome. O you lovely voice by the way you should sing more." Said Jacob.

"thanks, are you flirting with me Jacob Grimes?" Asked Beth.

"maybe how's Hershel?" Asked Jacob.

"um, he's doing better now, I think Carol's looking for." Said Beth. Beth had friendly talks wi th Jacob. they've been very close togther always stuck togther threw the good and the bad times as well.

"Bethy are you okay?" Asked Hershel.

"I am fine daddy thanks for asking, why did you ask if I was okay?" Asked Beth.

"I saw the way you Jacob are they way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It's ago to like him. And if you do you have my blessing he my be good for you." Said Hershel.

"Daddy you got wrong. I don't fancy him. Okay he's cute but I don't know if be in a involved with him a romanticly." Said Beth.

"remember Beth your young lady, he may like you but he's more scared of you then you are of him talk to him he surprise you." Said Hershel.

Hershel left with left with his advice in her ears. This her chance to find him and tell him how she felt about him. Sure enough she found him Carol just talking. he saw Beth there wondering what she wanted. Carol left the young teens to it.

"MRS. Greene twice in one day, can't get enough of me?" Asked Jacob.

"I might be.." She can't get the word in she was blushing.

"can we talk somewhere in privet please?" Said Beth.

"sure." Said Jacob. Later on Beth and Jacob came out of their privet place. They went outside to see the other they helped Hershel to walk. Beth told Jacob how she felt about him. which was great for her it was weight lifted from her shoulders.

"your doing great daddy." Said Beth.

"Hay Hershel do you fancy a race?" Asked Carl.

"give me a few days I can still take you on." Said Hershel.

"Hershel!" Shouted Gleen. Daryl told him to be quite. The walkers were around. Jacob turned he saw a walkers approaching them.

"get back!" he shouted at Beth and Hershel he shoot at the walkers straight in the head; the group went back into the prison for cover.

run run thought Jacob he ran threw the corridors of the prison the generators were on. He was fighting for his life he heard a scream but he didn't made scared but then he saw a walker approaching but the only was his mind was Beth. He kicked the walked in the guts; but then he heard the generators were off the red lights came off he saw the door he saw the light from the outside he ran out off the confined space to see the others. Carl was there and there she was his sister was born? But we're was his mother.


	15. First date

As Jacob walked out of his hidding place it came to him. His mother was dead and his dad was out he looked like the life was sucked out of him Daryl was trying to knock some sense into him Beth looked at Jay. She gave him a nod out of respect Maggie hands were covered in blood from her mother hid brother was in shock.

"Hay Jacob, can you look after you brother and your sister for me I'll go see if your dad for me." Jacob was in pure shock what just happened. His mother was dead and little sister was very small he went over to Maggie. He placed his sister in his arms she looked a lot like Rick very pretty girl he will be protecting his sister that's is plan.

"dad does she have fourmula?" Rick got his knife and wondered off till kill of a few walkers. Jacob was a loss he looked at thr prisoners he didn't want to mix with them he blamed them for his mother death.

"Jay can I have a look at her?" Hershel made his way to the baby that Jacob was holding. Hershel did his quick inspection.

"She needs fourmula and quick or she won't su the night." Said Hershel. Daryl and Maggie went out on a run to get baby stuff her. Jacob was away from everyone Carol was dead too and T-dog it was a bad day he saw Beth coming. She was nice to him during his time at the farm they had a good friendship but now they admitted they loved one another.

"everything okay?" Asked Beth.

"no my mom dead my farther on the warpath my brother on the edge I can't fell anything good anymore. It fells like it was my fault, I want to scream but I can't fell anything!" Said Jacob.

"you know when I lost my mom I can't grive becuase it wasn't fair on my sister not my dad but I got threw it and so will you." She placed a hand on Jacob's he did the same placing his hands on hers than placing them on her waist. Beth nuzzled into Jacob trying to comfort him she wanted to tell love just as much Jacob did.

"it's going be okay just as we stay togther then we can do anything." Jacob placed a kiss on Beth lipsBeth was taken back this she kissed Jimmy. But she never kissed Jacob in the was this was their first kiss she didn't want it to end. They finished kissing by resting their foreheads together.

"I love you." Said Jacob.

"really so soon Mr. Grimes." Said Beth.

"well I am a old romantic." Said Jacob.

"not really we've not had a first date." Said Beth

"well I can fix that I was thinking mabey we can blow this joint and go have some fun." Said Jacob

"your taking the death of your mother well," Said Beth.

"I am not really I am fucking worried about my dad he's didspaerd into his own world, I don't no what to do." Said Jacob.

"don't worry about it. My dad will talk to him." she gave him a quick kiss. Before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>as the night drew on Maggie says Beth with Judith. Maggie wasn't sure about the status about Jacob and her. As Maggie saw her sister she humming a littel song to Judith. She was back from her run with Daryl she wanted to know what was going between them. Beth saw her si ster return he gave her smile.<p>

"hay, your back you got the milk?" Asked Beth.

"yes we need her now." Said Maggie.

"listen I know this delicate matter that I am going to ask. Are you Jacob togther?" Asked Maggie.

"yes, but, it's complicated thou." Said Beth.

"most men are you Jacob thou it's going to be messy bit I know he cares about you." Said Maggie.

* * *

><p>Beth saw Jacob again he was holding his sister. They were discussing baby names but they couldn't decided.<p>

"hey, can I have her? She needs eat." Said Daryl.

Jacob placed the baby in Daryl's arms. He started to feed her, Jacob never saw this softer side of Daryl before but that what babies have they can bring out a softer side of him.

after the baby was feed Jacob placed his sister in a make shift crib with littel ass kicker on it. Jacob saw the baby smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Rick was in the bollier room he killed a dozen of walkers he didn't fucking care about his family at the moment he was lost in own mind he lost Lori. his sons and his daughter was alright Jacob was Beth so he was okay at the moment.<p>

the phone rang Rick answerd the phone "hello." Said Rick


	16. Stranger at the door step

as Jacob woke up the next morning he didn't anticipated the day to go so well as Jacob got the baby up he wasn't sure about baby names yet. He looked around in his head for some but nothing still. He saw Daryl getting up fucking dirty read neck, he thought he was stil asleep. Daryl saw him getting up they decided to go out for walk.

"Well, last night was good I never saw that side of you Daryl Dixon." Said Jacob.

"watch it sunshine I've got a reputation to keep up, I was thinking Maggie and Glenn can go on a run this afternoon." Said Daryl.

"sure that's fine I'll write a list later on I am sorry about Carol I know you loved her." Said Jacob.

"I didn't love Carol she's just a friend that's it." Said Daryl.

"don't worry about it your secert safe with me," Said Jacob.

"shut the fuck up!" He walked away from him. He didn't mean to press the subject further. But he was curious about there relationship, but that's was just to far.

* * *

><p>later on that day Jacob was walking around the grounds getting in that air it was very hard to imagine the world as it. Jacob saw the walkers growling at him with blood and flesh inside their mouth. It was very disgusting the view was horrible, he went to the graves were T-dog and hos mother was. Hershel placed a flower there early today which was sweet.<p>

"your dad's been out he looks fucking messed up." Said Gleen.

"would you be funking messed up Gleen. if your wife was killed by Thous monsters! I see them with flesh in there mouths it's disgusting I don't won't to be like that." Said Jacob.

"well, I am going on a run today to get some supplies today need anything?" Asked Glenn. The Asian kid looked at his friend.

"just some nappies and milk and clothes for the baby," Said Jacob.

"sure, I'll get Maggie ready now I'll see you later on." Said Glenn. He walked off to his girlfriend.

"Glenn! Be careful okay." Said Jacob.

* * *

><p>Rick was inside the room Hershel came to see him. He had been up to see the others he was upset with thous bastards walkers for killing his wife. He had a new born baby to care off now he was loosing it for sure.<p>

"hello, my names Rick Grimes. I've got a new born and a two teenage sons, and my group two you said for me to wait for you till I can get threw to you." Said Rick.

"how many people have you killed?" Asked the women on the end of the line.

"I've killed one he fucking lost his way, he tried to kill me but I had no choice." Said Rick.

"okay, Rick Grimes... You can join but do that you have to be free from your crimes you killed but I forgive you. Rick it's me you need to snap out it the baby yours Rick she needs you," Said Lori on the others. End Rick was stunned he was crazy, he looked at himself before going out of the room. He saw his sons with the baby he decided to go outside in the sunshine. It was a nice day of course he walked outside to see a black women looking them. As the walkers looked at her the women had a gun shoot wound to the leg it coverd in red blood. But the question was who was she?


End file.
